It is, of course, generally known to utilize subsurface conduit for relaying information or transmitting power under a surface of a roadway. Specifically, the network of roads and highways, for example, allow for the placement of conduit that may reach many different locations around the world. The conduit may be utilized for the transport of electricity and electrical signals, such as via communication cables and the like. Typically, the power and/or communication cables may be transported in an assembly, called a duct bank, that may be utilized to hold a plurality of such cables. The cables may be encased in any material known to one of ordinary skill in the art, such as in metal or plastic conduit, cement and/or fired-clay. Subsurface conduit may be assembled together to form a tile of duct, which generally has a square cross-section and may measure approximately 5 inches by 5 inches, formed of cement or fired clay. Typically, tiles may be assembled together to form multiple tile duct (“MTD”), including two or more blocks or tiles of ducts encased together, such as in cement or fired clay.
As noted, roads and highways provide ideal placement of subsurface conduit, generally because of the large network of roads and highways, allowing the conduit to be laid under the roads and highways. Indeed, conduit has been buried under roadways for many years, since the dawn of the modern roadway system. However, buried conduit may be subject to damage from a number of sources. For example, the pressure of vehicles on roadways may impact subsurface conduit deleteriously. Specifically, a typical vehicle may weigh approximately 3000 to 4000 pounds or more. When driven over a roadway, the impact on the roadway surface by the automobile may be transferred to the conduit causing damage to the conduit. Tractor trailers and other large vehicles, such as 18-wheeler semi-trucks may have an even more pronounced effect on subsurface conduit. Specifically, it is estimated that the damage to a roadway surface caused by one 18-wheeler truck having a legal weight limit may be equivalent to 9,600 average automobiles.
In many instances, conduit may be protected from the impact caused by vehicles when buried an adequate distance below the roadway surface, since surrounding substrate may more adequately absorb the impact and damage caused by vehicles. However, in many cases, subsurface conduit may be buried too close to the surface of a roadway, affording inadequate protection for the conduit.
Moving the conduit may not be an option in many circumstances. For example, there simply may not be enough space to move the conduit to protect the conduit fully. Moreover, there may be other structures that may interfere with the movement of the conduit, such as other subsurface conduits, pipes, sewers, gas lines, subways or other like structures. Therefore, moving the conduit may not be practical or even possible. In many cases, it may be more practical to abandon the existing conduit, and construct a new conduit instead. In either event, the conduit may need protection as it rests beneath the pavement of a road or highway.
A need, therefore, exists for systems and apparatuses for protecting subsurface conduit, such as conduit located under a roadway surface. Moreover, a need exists for systems and apparatuses for disposing over subsurface conduit to protect the same.
Moreover, a need exists for systems and apparatuses for protecting subsurface conduit, such as conduit located under a roadway surface, thereby preventing the need to move the conduit, such as if the conduit is subject to damage from vehicles traveling on the surface of the roadway. A need further exists for systems and apparatuses for protecting subsurface conduit, such as electrical and/or communication cables disposed within subsurface ductwork.
Further, a need exists for systems and apparatuses for protecting subsurface conduit, especially in circumstances when it is impractical or impossible to move the conduit. Still further, a need exists for systems and apparatuses for protecting subsurface conduit, wherein the conduit may be tiled together to form multiple tile duct.